peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 September 1974
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1974-09-05 ; Comments *This was kindly supplied by Peel Mailing List user thebarguest, who commented, "I recently acquired this 56 min recording which I think some of you may be interested in. It's good quality FM mono and to my knowledge the only 1974 Peel recording in 'circulation' Subsequently several edited portions of other 1974 shows have come to light. .....There's a weird, brilliant record by Robert Wyatt, featuring Mike Oldfield and Ivor Cutler ! There's some great Irish folk by Na Fili,some blues from Neil Young and Peter Hammill's earnest crooning." *''The Peel Sessions'' (Garner. K., BBC Books, 2007) notes that the PasB for this programme was missing at the time of publication, and that session repeats were 'unknown'. Sessions *Peaches, #1. Recorded 1974-08-29. No known commercial release. *Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1974-07-25. No known commercial release. Drummer Pete Thomas went on to play with Elvis Costello, and Nick Lowe was also a member at one time. *Na Fili, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1974-07-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers, 'Streets Of Baltimore' (Peel Session) (last few seconds of this) *Na Fili: 'Slip Jigs And Reel' (Peel Session) *Robert Wyatt: 'Little Red Robin Hood Hit The Road (LP-Rock Bottom)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'I heard that Ivor Cutler has signed with Virgin, and is recording an LP which should be released sometime before Christmas. They didn't ask me to produce it, but, I mean, you know, you learn to ride and live with the disappointments.') *Betty Davis: 'If I'm In Luck, I Might Get Picked Up (LP-Betty Davis)' (Just Sunshine) *''JP asks Bridget St. John, who appears to be sitting behind him, to give him the sleeve to this back'' *Peaches: 'B For Charlie' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'As you may know, in a sense, I'm a bit of a loony, in that I sit down and listen to each and every record that I'm sent through the post, each and every record I buy, time all the tracks, listen to everything on it.') *Mike D'Abo: 'Handbags And Gladrags (LP-Broken Rainbows)' (A&M) *Na Fili: 'Polkas' (Peel Session) *Neil Young: 'Vampire Blues (LP-On The Beach)' (Reprise) (JP: 'His best LP since his second.) ...which was After The Gold Rush. *Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers: 'Fiddle Diddle' (Peel Session) *Peter Hammill: '(No More) The Sub-Mariner (LP-In Camera)' (Charisma) *Booker T & The MGs: 'Plum Nellie (LP-Soul Dressing)' (Stax) *''JP mentions that the next record after the news will be by the Sadistic Mika Band'' He later claimed that during this period he was not allowed by the BBC to use the word 'sadistic.' *(11 o' clock news: PM Harold Wilson calls a General Election) File ;Name *1) PeelTopGear740905 *2) John Peel’s Na Filí - Polkas (session) *3) John Peel’s Na Filí - Slip Jigs And Reel (session) *4) Chilli Willi & The Red Hot Peppers - Fiddle Diddle (session) ;Length *1) 0:56:33 *2) 0:04:04 *3) 0:03:42 *4) 0:03.12 ;Other *1) 2) 3) 4) Many thanks to John Peel ;Available *1) Archive *2) YouTube *3) YouTube *4) YouTube ;Footnotes Category:1974 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:One For Ken Category:Top Gear Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable)